


Breaking Past from Behind the 4th Wall

by Child_of_the_Sun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Anxiety, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Breaking the Game, Depression, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Magic with Science, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Nihilism, No Saves, Or how OC tries to make friends despite being a mess, Possible Romance, Post-Genocide ending, Pre-Frisk, Realistic version of Undertale, Reality Slap, Scientist OC - Freeform, Slow Burn, Soul Magic, Tags may change btw, There will be fluff, female oc - Freeform, mentions of depression, no smut sorry, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_the_Sun/pseuds/Child_of_the_Sun
Summary: Another one of these "someone falls into the Underground" stories but with a fresh new twist. What if the next human that fell down is an adult? A scientist. Someone highly rational and practical. Someone that doesn't take life as just a GAME. It's all REAL. Suddenly, traversing through the monster-realm doesn't seem so fun huh? She wants to get out so, tough luck, gotta deal with all that danger and magic and SOUL stuff. But what's this about alternate timelines? Lines blurring between what is a GAME and what is REAL? Dying? Save points? Getting out alive suddenly becomes a lot more complicated than getting past monsters that want your SOUL in a machine. Good thing she's got friends...er well at least she's trying eh?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello the name's Avi and I'm new to Ao3~ :D Well not exactly new since I've been reading and lurking here and there for about a year now haha. I decided to give fanfic writing a shot again! Goodness it's been like a decade since I've written a fanfic- I'm a little nervous! I hope y'all like this chapter :D Feedback would be lovely because I aim to improve! :)
> 
> Not yet beta-ed btw. Soon though. SOON. So for now, pardon the grammatical errors and typos and all. Or you could tell me where they are haha. :P

**Breaking Past from Behind the 4th Wall**

**Chapter 1: You idiot!**

The fall took my breath away. I could see the fading sunlight blurring into the shades of twilight as the sudden drop stole the air from inside my lungs, like a thief putting a chloroform rag over my eyes and mouth.

That was the last time I saw the light of the surface.

Darkness and pain greeted me as my eyes fluttered open. Pain meant that I was still alive. Which...was good? Hard to say. I groaned more out of habit as I exerted some effort to get up. My fists gripped the ground as my weak arms shake and strain to lift my weight. Said ground was oddly soft and ticklish...

I sat up, rubbing my head and checking myself for any injuries. How peculiar...I seemed to have fallen quite a ways but there's nothing life threatening? Except for that open throbbing wet gash on my forehead and the ache in my bones- nothing. I put pressure on the wound clumsily with a gloved hand. Blood in the eyes would be troublesome.

Where was I?

I looked up and I was only met with black. I looked around. More black. I felt the ground beneath me with my free hand- soft and ticklish...like it was covered with plant life. I could smell it now- the scent of fresh vegetation, crisp and mildly fragrant.

I shouldn't stay here. I had to get out and get back home.

I took off the heavy backpack, rummaged around the numerous odds and ends, pushed aside some plastic containers and pricked my hand with a pair of forceps, but there it was. My phone. I felt no cracks or scuffs- apart from the ones that were already there in the first place from my years of misuse. I fumbled with the button and the screen lit up, displaying the lockscreen- a picture of a humorous cartoon mantis and the battery life. Thanks to not using it for pretty much the whole day, I've still got about 64% left. Good. I looked at the bars...or lack thereof. No signal. I tried anyways.

I dialed in the emergency number after tapping in my password.

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beeeeeep..._

_Click._

Damn. It wasn't working. I tried again. Same thing.

I grit my teeth and moved forward with Plan B- get out by myself. I cranked up the brightness with a quick swipe and lifted my phone up to illuminate my surroundings. My phone couldn't pierce through the darkness enough- beyond the light radiating from the screen, there was only more black. I tilted the screen down and saw that I was sitting on a bed of bright yellow flowers. I felt a little bad for crushing them with my fat bum.

I couldn't stay here. Who knows what would happen if I just stayed put. I didn't want to stick around as well-all alone and in the dark. I took in another deep shaky breath and rummaged around in my backpack, using my right bloody gloved hand to look for that first aid bag. I found it lodged in the front pocket and I fumbled with its contents with one hand, the blood smearing the white bag red, and the other hand with the phone giving me light to work with. With a cotton ball and shaky fingers, I dabbed the iodine solution onto the gash and pushed forward with covering it with a large-sized bandaid despite the stinging sensation. It was a botched job but it will have to do.

Standing up and bracing myself, I braved the darkness, taking a few steps forward into the unknown with the phone to light my way. All my senses were alive and on fire, every slow step I took sounding like thunder in my ears and the crackle of plant being crushed under my boots like sparks from an open wire. From my experience with night explorations and hikes, it was best to go slowly with eyes wide open, lest I fall into yet another hole and injure myself even worse. I am not a fan of pain.

"Howdy!"

I stifled a shout as I turned around wildly, the beam of light from my phone waving here and there as I tried to find the source of the voice. "H-Hello!?"

"Down here pal! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower."

I looked down at the instruction and I had to stifle another shout. That couldn't be real.

"What's that look you're giving me huh? Never seen a flower talk before?"

The flower. A yellow flower. It blinked with EYES full with what looked like amusement and it grinned with a MOUTH. A flower. With a FACE. Oh my god.

"U-Uh..." I must have hit my head really hard. That or my already broken brain is conjuring up things that aren't supposed to exist again.

"I guess not! And it's pretty obvious that you're new to the Underground aren't cha?" The flower seemed to lean forwards on its own, giving me what looked like a sympathetic expression. Flowers aren't supposed to be able to express human-like emotions.

"What?" I said dumbly, still staring blinkingly at the bright yellow flower under the light of my phone.

"Hmph." I could have sworn the flower's friendly expression shifted suddenly to something less savory but then again, I could be hallucinating all this right now. "You're pretty dumb aren't cha? Well! Let me, your new friend, show you how things are done in the Underground!."

The flower's words are starting to sink in- the most important pieces of information blaring past the fog of my confused mind. This place is underground. I fell down a hole- it makes sense. "Urk!" Before I could begin another line of thought- I felt SOMETHING jerk inside my chest. My hands reflexively flew to my chest, gripping that SOMETHING that wasn't actually there. I felt a wave of dread. I knew that SOMETHING was not to be move, much less be pulled on. At all. Something was wrong.

I looked down at the flower, shifting my phone to shine down onto it again and its friendly look had shifted to one of open and pure annoyance. I had a feeling that what I was experiencing right now, this insistent tugging inside my chest, was due to this thing. "What are you-?"

"Well!" The flower cut off my question. "Down here in the Underground, we collect these things called...friendliness pellets." The flower suddenly smiled again and out of nowhere, a semicircle of large slowly spinning pellets that looked like huge seeds appeared. "Come on, catch 'em! I'll go slow on ya!"

Another wave of dread shuddered through my body from my chest. Something is wrong. This was wrong. I slowly stepped back away from the pellets, keeping my wide eyes trained on them. "What are "friendliness pellets"? Why do I have to collect them?" My voice sounded steady compared to the turmoil inside my chest.

The flower's expression twitched and it waved a leaf at me. "Gosh you're dumber than I thought! Just catch 'em!" The pellets whizzed faster and right at me. A sound escaped my lips and I brought my arms up to shield myself again out of impulse.

Pain.

"!!!" I thrashed and stumbled back as the pellets collided with my arms and torso. Upon contact, they seemed to explode and burn past my clothes and melted into pain. Pain seeped past the confusion and took over my cognitive thoughts. It hurt so much that I stiffened and started to tear up.

"You idiot!" The high pitched cutesy voice was gone, this one was a gravelly distorted one full of malice. "Down here it's KILL or BE KILLED." I heard more of those pellets pop into existence and it was almost enough incentive for my pain addled brain to get my legs to move but out of the corner of my eye, I could see more of those pellets behind me and I froze. I could not find my voice. A pathetic whimper was all I could muster.

This couldn't be real.

There had to be some logical explanation.

A flower couldn't be attacking me right now.

Think of all the ATP needed for it to talk and move! Plants couldn't possibly do this.

THEN WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?

I could hear the whizzing right now. More pain. Incoming. Burning bitter bile rose to my throat and I was shaking like a leaf in a storm. But then, something changed. The whizzing was silenced. Gone. A quick wooshing sound, a flash of orange light and a shout.

And another voice. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." A different voice. Feminine, gentle and kind. If the smell of warm chocolate chip cookies baking in the oven and the feeling of being wrapped in a warm cozy blanket had sounds- it would be her voice.

Was I saved? Was the flower gone? Where did the pellets go? I very reluctantly lowered my burning arms, warily looking around to see what the hell just happened.

That feeling of euphoric relief.

Gone.

My eyes grew back to the size of teacup saucers. I looked up to a pale white face and dark red eyes topped with a pair of horns. I stared. It smiled.

Holy crap. This couldn't be real.

My brain must think I'm stuck in some sort of video game or something.

Right...?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 1 of Breaking Past from Behind the 4th Wall! I promise there'll be more juicy stuff down the line. coughskelebroscough. But for the next chapter- we meet the lovely(?) Toriel and deal with some er...mommy issues. And the OC's name will be revealed too! So stick around and tune in for the next installment which should come in a few days time! :D 
> 
> Signing out! Much love to all!  
> Avi


End file.
